1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photoelectric conversion modules, assembling methods thereof, high-speed transmission connectors, and mounting systems, and more particularly to a photoelectric conversion module, an assembling method thereof, a high-speed transmission connector, and a mounting system for connecting a telecommunication line and an optical communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional transmission lines employed as global standard interfaces for standards such as 10GFC and 10GBASE-CX4 have limitations in that the transmission distance is short, at around 20 m.
Accordingly, methods have been proposed for increasing the transmission distance by combining high-speed transmission lines with optical transmission lines using these interfaces.
However, conventional photoelectric conversion units installed in transceivers used for optical communication are large and expensive. The photoelectric conversion units need to be turned into modules and reduced in size.